The Lies That The Truth Holds
by IheartMortalInstruments3
Summary: Kylie wishes she was just a normal girl, but apparently shes not. Maximum ride started out as a lab experiment from the beginning, but what would happen if you lived a normal life until you were ripped away from your family and thrown in to be experimented on? Kylie has never felt so alone in her life, but is she really? Rate mine and I will Rate yours! :)
1. Chapter 1- Bad Dreams

You always know when you're going to die. It's just this certain feeling you get; Adrenaline mixed with fear, and I don't mean the fear you get when you have to go

downstairs in the dark at night, your only light source a sucky flashlight, I mean real fear. The funny part is, I was facing it right now, And, I knew I couldn't get myself

out of this. I faced fear when my mom found out I had been skipping classes, or the occasional D on a test, but this, this was real life. I was running, no, more like a life or death sprint, here's the catch- I didn't know what I was running from, or what I was trying to get away from. All I knew was that I had to put as much distance between me and what was chasing me. A new layer or sweat dripped down my forehead, clearing out the old one. I focused on running faster each time, checking

around me, and making sure I wouldn't trip on any upcoming tree roots, yes, it has happened before and it slows me down. _Wait a minute. _I stopped, my breath coming out in short wisps of air now, I did something out of the abnormal. Something, I never thought about doing when I had this dream other times. I didn't realize what I was actually doing, like a robot; I turned my head, inch by inch, and looked at what was behind me, what was chasing me. My eyes widened, as they focused on what

the thing was. Cages, big enough for a human being to fit in, birds were trapped in them flapping their wings helplessly, trying to get away from all the needles and

injections the lab coats were trying to inject, one of the lab coats had a very familiar face. I let out a gasp, and my eyes widened, it was my dad. His face triggered

memories in me that I had kept hidden for a long time, and now, they were coming out like water being trapped in a dam and finally being let out. The white coats noticed my unexpected presence, and ran to me, needles and drugs at the ready. I stumbled backward, and started running again, as fast as ever. And this time, I knew

what I was running from, and I was terrified. I woke up, screaming, and clutching my thumping heart. Seconds later, my mom came in, her bright green eyes were dull, and I could tell that she was dead from sleep and did not appreciate being woken up by my screams _again_, but I couldn't help it. Even as my mom took me in her arms,

and patted my red, frizzy, hair, mumbling how everything was going to be ok. It really wasn't actually. As comforting as my mother was, even she couldn't help me out

in this situation, really, no one actually could. I finally knew what I was running from, what I had to fear. All these weeks, it was just birds and scientists? Maybe it was a

connection to my father? Did he like birds? Did _I _even like birds? I couldn't gather my scrambled brain now, all I really wanted to do was sleep. "Mom, I'm fine now," I whispered to her. Her eyes filled in with curiosity, I would normally go to sleep with her after these nightmares, and it was different this time though. "Ok Hun," She

pecked a kiss on my head, and walked out, her pink night gown chasing after her. I mentally sighed. My father left my mom and I two years ago, saying he would be back soon. He never did come back, or told us where he was going, all we knew was that he was working on a major science experiment. He had this horrible craving for experiments, _bad_ experiments on harmless little things. Every day, he would test one of his new experiments on a different animal, I remember one time, and it was a spider. It was horrifying what he was doing to it. Of course, he didn't realize it; he also didn't realize I was kind of spying on him while he was conducting these experiments. The sad part was, he actually loved science more than his own daughter, Yeah, pretty sad. One day, he just packed his bags and left, leaving me my

vitamin pills and just a goodbye, just a goodbye. He never called, never emailed, never wrote. You can see what this topic is pretty touchy on me. Most teenagers at a certain point in their life feel out of place, and like their different. Had I reached that point yet?

**GIVE ME FEEDBACK! How did I do? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2- Losing my mind

I woke up, and this time it wasn't with a scream, but with a huge headache. My brain felt foggy and dull, I didn't right away remember the events of last night.

All I know is that I got off on a pretty bad start though.

Let me start over again… Hi. I'm Kylie Moreno, I'm 16 years old, and have a mad scientist as a dad, and a mom as well… a mom.

I inherited my mom's features, thank god. I don't think I could live with myself if I looked exactly like my dad, whenever I would look in the mirror all I would see is _him_.

I have frizzy, red, hair that I absolutely _hate, _and honestly, High school has to be one of the worst things that has ever happened to me, and believe me, many horrible things have happened.

You'll see what I mean.

I took in the scene of my bedroom. Everything looked perfectly normal, my curtains were pulled aside, revealing the dull day ahead of me, the closet a messy wreck with shirts, sweaters, socks, shoes, and numerous pants, and my bed was tangled and knotted in many places which reminded me of my nightmare. I put that aside for now, I noticed an odd green bottle next to my nightstand with a piece of paper sticking under it.

My green eyes sparkled with curiosity, as I reached out for the odd bottle and paper.

"They're special pills," My mom said, I gave a little yelp, not noticing her presence.

She was standing in the doorway, her eyes were baggy and heavy from no sleep, her tangled hair was pulled back in a smooth, slick, bun, and she was in one of her work suits, her suitcase in one hand. I melted with dread, and shame. "Mom… do you think I'm… mental?" My voice was high with hysteria, her eyes widened, and she came to sit next to me on my messed up bed.

"No, no, honey. Their vitamins, and they help you to stay more focused and on task, you have to take one every morning when you wake up," She pats my back, comforting me.

I wasn't comforted though, I was jumpy and on total edge.

"Where did you get these?" I asked quietly.

My mom stared at the ground, not sure where to begin, and her face- I swear, had some fear in it. "Mom, where did you get these?" I ask again, my voice rising.

She finally looked up and blurted: "You're father sent you those," A moment of silence, another moment of silence, "He what?" I whispered my mind about to explode. My mom straightened up, she was ready to defend anything I had to say about _him_, and believe me, I had a lot to say.

"Read the note,"

I looked at the note in my hand, which by now was crumpled up from my fury and hatred. I looked at the note in disgust, but eventually, I un crumpled it, smoothed it out, and read it.

_Dear Kylie,_

_I hope these vitamins help a lot. Please take them every morning before school, I made them cherry flavored, I knew they were your favorite. See you soon,_

_~Jerry_

By the time I had gotten to the end, I had thrown the pills across the room, and ripped up the note, my eyes stung with tears. My mom stared blankly at me, as I made sure the note was ripped to complete shreds. "He was a lie mom, all a stupid lie!" I shriek, my face showering with fresh new tears.

"Honey-" I cut her off.

"Mom, he never even thought about writing or anything, he's only writing now so he can send me these stupid pills! Where's the "I love you?" where's the "I miss you?" There's nothing!" My voice ended with a scream.

She then starts crying silently, and starts up her side of the argument.

"He's trying to help you! Don't you see? He's doing this _because_ he loves you, _because_ he cares about you," She was all in tears now, sobbing harder than ever, and it hurt to watch her like that.

I immediately stopped crying.

"These will help you Ky, please don't do it for him, do it for me," Her face was wet, and her eyes were red and swollen, I couldn't help but take pity on her. She was just a single mom, her husband left her for something he thought was far more important than family, her life was very hard. "I better get going," She sniffled, and checked her watch.

When she had pecked a kiss on my head, and left the house, I finally averted my eyes to the bottle of vitamins across the room.

_What have I got to lose?_

I thought. I trudged across my soft, green, carpet barefoot, and picked up the bottle of pills. I eyed them suspiciously at first, but then I screwed the cap off, and popped one in my mouth. I chewed it slowly, identifying the taste and ready to spit it out if I thought anything tasted suspicious. It actually _was_ cherry flavored, with a hint of vanilla ice cream. I closed my eyes, savoring the wonderful taste, and enjoying the moment, it was then all gone after I had swallowed it. The flavor still lingered in my mouth, but it wasn't enough,

I wanted more.

I was about to pop another in my mouth but realized I was only supposed to take one every morning, I didn't want any bad side effects' sighed, trying to make the crave for more go away, and got ready for a grumpy day of High school.

* * *

"Miss Kylie?" I looked up, covering my work and sputtering. "Y-yes?" I said, caught in my act, some kids giggled at my foolish response.

"Pay attention," The teacher gave me a hard look, and spun back to the board, addressing the class.

My cheeks flushed a deep red that made me look like I complete idiot, I covered them, and pretended that I actually _was _paying attention.

I really wasn't.

I was thinking about my dad, and those mouthwatering pills, looks like they aren't really working at the moment,

I knew I should have taken two.

I grumbled, and took my notebook out, as Ms. Lio motioned for us to take notes. I hated social studies. I never really understood history of our country and all that; I just nodded and smiled, pretending to care.

She gave us this written assignment to do, so, I took advantage of this opportunity. I raised my hand, high, and defiant. Ms. Lio spotted me, and knew what was coming next. "Yes, you may go to the bathroom. Sign out." She gave me a disapproving look, and turned away.

I jumped up too fast, and my chair hit the kid's desk behind me.

He gave me a disgusted look,

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I opened the doorway, not signing out or taking a pass, Ms. Lio knew I did this regularly, so, she didn't say anything. Filled with delight I had gotten away with this act, I started walking down the hallway, Then jogging.

Then running, and finally sprinting. Yes, I was sprinting down the hallway, eager to get to my destination. I even did a cartwheel in the middle of the hallway when no one was looking. Skipping classes was becoming a daily thing for me now, I'd never done it during Social Studies before, so Ms. Lio wouldn't know.

I swung the door open to the library, yes, the _library_ and took my usual spot.

Most kids would go to the gym when they want to skip class, or lunch rooms,

but I was different.

I actually _enjoyed _reading. It was like getting lost in a whole different world, and not wanting to ever come back to earth, you just want to stay there and live the characters fantasy and be part of the action.

Most kids didn't get my perspective of this and just continued hating it,

oh well.

I noticed there was a "All About Birds" book on the bean bag next to me, it had a beautiful white dove perched on a tree. I picked it up, examining it. I looked around to see if anyone had forgotten it, or just forgot to put it back. When no one showed up to claim it, I shrugged and put it on the shelf behind me.

* * *

"What class are we skipping today Miss Moreno?"

I looked up from my _Mortal Instruments _book and was ready to punch who ever had interrupted my beautiful fantasy world.

Only when I realized that it was Mrs. Gopen- vice principal, did I melt away, and shut my book.

To be honest, the lady kinda scared me. She towered over me, waiting for a response, as I tried to gather my scrambled brain together.

"Um, Social Studies," I replied, I knew what was coming next, Mrs. Gopen didn't need to say anything, and this was my sixth skipped class of the month which meant a phone call home, and an after school detention.

Or worse, who knew.

I sighed, as she led me out of the library, and into the depths of the hallway. We both knew very well where this was going to end up, but Mrs. Gopen surprised me.

"You know Kylie, I'm thinking all these punishments aren't doing you to good,"

I looked up from my feet, was she giving me a get out of jail free card? Just like that? "Mrs. Gopen it's really fine I-" She held up her hand, waving away my words as if they were flies annoying her.

"No, no. I think the punishments are encouraging you even _more _to do the wrong thing," I was going to say something, insisting that she should call my mom, but I bit my tongue. "Um, yeah," Anything to get me out of this place, all I really needed was to skip Social Studies. "What's your next class?" Mrs. Gopen asked, trying to get rid of me as soon as possible.

I had to think for a while but then I knew,

"Spanish," I answered, just as the bell rang.

I hurried down the halls, not wanting everyone to see me having a little "chat" with the principal; I was not looking forward to being the latest new gossip.

I didn't see the hurt and confusion in Mrs. Gopen eyes as I maneuvered my way around the sea of people, trying not to sink.

I actually didn't care, not only was I terrified of her but I also had a great dislike for her that would never leave the pit of my stomach.

Mrs. Gopen had dated my dad before my mom, and for some reason, I think they are still hooking up together, long distance relationship or not they definitely had some intense memories together that I was totally not interested in looking into.

* * *

Ah lunch. The best part of the school day for most kids… But most kids weren't me as you have begun to know.

I totally _hated _lunch, and I would skip it but I don't think Mrs. Gopen gives second chances for free, and I didn't want to find out, So, I sat there at my deserted lunch table, right next to the garbage can where everyone comes to throw out their left overs.

How appetizing.

Also, where everyone comes to give me dirty stares,

I didn't mind though.

I was sometimes joined my Myla, and really sweet girl who got in a car accident recently and is now in a wheel chair.

I really loved her, she would always bring an extra homemade cookie for me, or she would share some of her skittles. But, she was out always having surgery now, and weeping over her deceased mom, I wish I could comfort her and tell her "It's going to be all right," but she wouldn't believe me, and neither would I.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me what I was supposed to be doing.

I zipped open my flowery lunch box and started munching on my ham sandwich.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I heard someone yell.

I looked up, thinking they were addressing me, but they weren't.

Two boys were right smack in the middle of the lunch room, yelling at each other. I looked around them, trying to see if anyone was noticing these random teenage boys who had appeared, but no one seemed too noticed.

"This is evidence Matt! I'm not going to let you destroy it just like that!"

The boy held up a manila colored, plain, folder, and shook it at the guy Matt.

I got up, my chair propelling backward, it hit the floor with a thud.

"Give it to me Tyler!" Matt screamed.

No one could see what I was seeing right now or maybe they just didn't care?

My eyes widened, as Matt started to… change. First, he started breathing heavily; I immediately knew something was wrong, _very _wrong. Hair started popping up from his arms, and a growl erupted from his chest. In just seconds,

Matt was a wolf.

He lunged at Tyler, aiming for his neck.

I started hyperventilating, and my heart started thumping. I let out and ear piercing scream, gripping on to the table for balance. Tyler's and Matt's heads whipped to the source, and our eyes' all met.

I started to have a complete melt down in front of the whole 8th grade lunch, while Tyler and Matt just stared at me, their eyes wide with shock as they found out they weren't as hidden as they thought they were.

Everything started to slow down, kids began eating their lunches again, giving me sideways glances when they had the chance, and I started to melt down to the floor, sobs escaping my chest. What was happening to me? Was I completely going crazy? I saw a pair of converse shoes on the smooth, marble, floor, and I looked up to see my company.

It was Tyler, the wolf right behind him. He knelt down to the floor next to me, and I shut my eyes, ready for the blow. Instead, he did something completely different. "Your Jerry's daughter," He whispered into my ear. My eyes flung open, and I examined Tyler. His black hair was slick, and was smoothly put back with a decent amount of gel. This guy worked for my dad. My brows furrowed,

and I slapped him across the face.

Tyler flinched, and the wolf growled behind me. I spun around, and sprinted right out the cafeteria, not daring to look back, but knowing they were after me.

* * *

**How did I do?! (((: Also check out my Mortal Instruments Fanfic if you love some Jace!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
